User blog:CITRONtanker/Cartoon Calamaties - Episode 4 - The Adventures of Kid Danger
I said Teen Titans Go! would be next, but this piece of trash needs to be exposed immediately. There is an issue brewing in Nickelodeon Studios. It started out small, and at first, it was easy to ignore. That issue is the constant slew of tween sitcoms that Nick has been producing, while giving less and less attention to any cartoon that is not Spongebob. Now, at first, these sitcoms were not terrible- shows like Drake and Josh and ICarly were actually okay- not amazing, certainly not as great as the Nicktoons, but still decent. But eventually- something happened- a terrible thing happened. Nick decided that these sitcoms were essential to their network (a claim they pulled from their rear ends), and started serving up sitcoms, not only by the dozen, but also in terrible fashions. If I had to talk about all the ones I hate, it would be getting its own rant. And one of the shows I have a particular ire with is Henry Danger, aka The Show that Abuses the Laugh Track. And no, I don't hate laugh tracks- well, I didn't until I saw Henry Danger. It seemingly plays a laugh track after every sentence, ''and never once are the , quote on quote, "jokes" funny. And this show has gotten a lot of attention from Nick, as if they think its awesome. Constant run time, voiding new Loud House episodes in Canada, stealing the rating from the aforementioned House, and worst of all- getting the animation treatment. And since this is called ''Cartoon ''Calamities, I cannot review the sitcom here- but this cartoon version is fair game. Lets talk about modern Nicktoons- what do you got? You got Spongebob and The Loud House- and really, that's it. Any other new cartoon has been released, and lasted little more than a season before getting canned- Bunsen is a Beast? You has a good first season! See yuh! Welcome to the Wayne! We are only giving you one season! You're welcome! Mysticons? One anime-esque season and that's it! The only reason Nick is keeping the Sponge and the Loud family around is because they make them the moolah. It's like the place has suddenly been overthrown by Mr. Krabs and Flip! I introduce to you- The Animated Adventures of Kid Danger- the most pointless Nicktoon of all time. I thought this show, while not thinking it would be that good, could be an improvment over the sitcom, if nothing else because you cannot have laugh tracks in a cartoon. But alas, that was not the case. This show is beyond lazy- the animation sucks, clearly trying to copy The Loud House's sublime comic- book style graphics. It looks bland and has uncanny character movements. The plots are stupid (no lie, the first episode is about a popcorn monster- just as stupid as it sounds), and it, like a lot of mediocore Nicktoons, is not funny. Old Nicktoons like Danny Phantom and Avatar prove that comedy is not essential, and both those shows reached great heights. But here, the action is not there and that's where it falters! Shows like the original Powerpuff Girls was full of action, and snuck comedy in, creating one of the most balanced, and amazing cartoons I have ever seen. Like the sitcom, this is just- pointless, brainless, just makes no sense. No effort was put into this pile of grabage- at least I want to think that. The Mighty B! had more reason to exist than this- and that was one of Nick's weakest shows (kudos to you if you remember it). Even shows like I Was a Teenage Robot, despite not running as much as many people wanted, are deeper, funnier, and much more beloved, than this burning trash heap! I really hope this show gets the boot, and fast, like a lot of modern Nicktoons. I wish they would dump sitcoms while they are at it, but that is a lost cause. I get it- Nickelodeon is a animation company first and foremost- but they really need to try harder with what they make, put effort into it, and stop relying on two cartoons only- two that could use a third wheel in case they ever nosedive. But, sadly, this show is not that cartoon. I never want to see Kid Danger again- 'EVER.' '''FINAL SCORE-'' 'It doesn't deserve one. Category:Blog posts